


The River - A Resolutions Drabble

by katesfire



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Janeway - Freeform, Resolutions Drabble Challenge, resolutions, star trek voyager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/pseuds/katesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written in reply to the VAMB challenge regarding the 20th anniversary of the airing of the episode Resolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River - A Resolutions Drabble

She sat perched on the flat-top rock, leaning back on her hands. Up until her time on New Earth, she couldn’t remember ever having sun bathed nude. Part of her expected a gaggle of tourists to come strolling out of the trees and gasp at the sight of her, but she knew that she was alone except for Chakotay. He had gone to pick some of the berries for their lunch.

Suddenly she was aloft, experiencing the terror and thrill of flight, launched from thick, beefy arms. Then she was underwater. The river was deep enough that despite being completely unprepared for her landing, she didn’t bounce off the bottom. She put her feet down and stood up, the water barely covering her chest. When the water drained from her ears they were refilled with the jovial sound of laughter. 

A saucy smile spread across her lips in advance of her reply. “You know, the water is chilly. I think you need to come warm me up.”

His laughter was replaced the embers of arousal just before they burst into flame. “I’d be delighted,” he replied then leapt off the bank, joining her in the cool waters of their river.


End file.
